Night Of The Mutated Tiny Box Tim
by DEValken
Summary: (This was going to be an entry to the PewDiePie FanFiction Contest, but backfired.) Markiplier goes to Pewdiepie for help; help to eliminate the monstrosity that's been lurking in the town.


The sound of the heavy rain hitting the ground lingered throughout the town, making the dreary night seem rather peaceful. The nature's music was eventually interrupted by loud splashing stomps of feet fleeing from the destination. Huffing; breathing heavily the male was as he ran away from whatever was chasing him, only to feel somewhat relieved just to see the desired location in his view. He got up to the doorsteps as the lightning flashed, causing the male to look back and revealed his appearance; it was no other than Markiplier. He wore his black shirt, which had the white digital 'M' and the pink moustache, a pair of black jeans and a pair of black and white sneakers; upon his face are his everyday glasses and his pink moustache. With his black hair and clothes drenched in the rain, he hardly and rapidly knocked on the door; yelling out in a panicky tone, "FELIX! PEWD! LET ME IN!"

Things were becoming more eerie as he waited, the tension in the air starting to thicken while it made him feel like he could barely breathe. Just as if all hope was lost, the front door slowly opened as it revealed a half sleep Pewdiepie. Felix was wearing a white tank top with a pair of green polka dotted boxers. His dirty blonde hair was messy; bed-headed while his blue hues were slightly opened. Before he could even speak, Mark rushed into Felix's home and looked behind him as he demanded, "Close the door! NOW!"

Felix jumped a little, getting woken up by Mark's booming voice as he slammed the door out of reaction. He stretched a little bit, asking in him a calm yet tired tone, "Calm down, Mark bro. What's going on?"

Mark began to breathe heavily, trying his best to calm his anxiety down before mumbling a few words from his lips, "Tiny…Box…Tim…."

"What about him? He's just a box." Felix questioned, feeling confused about the situation, "He's just a harmless little box…besides I thought you two were great companions. You two do a lot of heroic stuff together."

"No… he's become more than that." Mark replied, taking in a deep breath, "Tiny Box Tim fell into a lake that was contaminated with toxic waste…and now… he's become nothing more than a horrific monster."

"A-ah…" Felix stated, being caught off guard while chuckling nervously, "I don't think I have a plan to stop him from coming here, nor do I have anything to stop him in his tracks."

"There's got to be something that you have in this house!" Mark shouted in a panicking tone as he grasped onto Felix's shoulders, lightly shaking him, "You MUST have something in mind, you're the horror game expert!"

Felix sensed Mark's desire need for help as he turned his head. He needed to look away for a second so he can think with a clear mind. No interesting plot come to mind until he pushed Mark away, smiling a bit. An idea struck as he spoke out with confidence, "I've got it! But we need to –"

Interrupting Felix's explanation was a loud thud that echoed the room. Standing before Felix and Mark was the mutated horrific monstrosity whom was formally known as Tiny Box Tim. Blood dripping from its grimacing mouth, the monster evilly glared at both Mark and Felix as it let out a terrifying shriek.. Felix loudly gulped as his knees were shaking in fear, "Welp…barrels won't help us in this situation."

"Or maybe it can…" Mark spoke as he looked around, "Where do you keep them?!"

Felix took a few steps back as he responded, "They're in the basement! But please be gentle with them…They're my prized possessions."

"Seriously…? Do you think those matter more than our own lives?!" Mark stated as he opened the door to the basement and noticed that it was filled with nothing but barrels, "How many barrels do you even have?!"

"Enough to keep me happy!" Felix replied as he looked around, trying to avoid eye contact with the grotesque monster.

"I'll distract him, "Mark said as he threw the first barrel watching it make contact with the monster's face, "Go find something to bring this monster down."

"Fine, I'll try to hurry!" Felix spoke as he ran off.

While Mark kept the monster occupied, Felix ran into the kitchen and began to aggressively search. None of his kitchen supplies could possibly bring the beast down, which caused him starting to panic.

"No… No…. none of this would work. Crap! Crap covered in crap! It's nothing but crapville here!" Felix yelled out with frustration.

He was at the point of giving up when something caught his eye; a can of Mountain Dew. He slowly approached to the can looked at it. He remember reading something online about how Mountain Dew can actually dilute toxic waste. From there, he grasped onto the can firmly and said, "Better than nothing."

He ran back to Mark as fast as he possibly could and looked at the monster. He noticed that the monster was inching closer and that they're running out of barrels. Mark looked over at Felix and questioned, "Mountain Dew? What the heck is that going to solve?" he paused as he heard a loud shriek from the monster, quickly demanding, "Well, what are you waiting for?! Throw the darn thing!"

Felix hesitated for a bit, looking around before taking immediate action. He threw the can as hard as he could as he let out his battle cry, "DO THE DEW!"

The Mountain Dew can went directly into the monster's mouth as the monster hungrily swallowed it whole. Within seconds, the carbonation burst in its stomach, which caused the monstrosity to foam at the mouth and fall over dead. Both Felix and Mark took a couple of deep breaths and looked at each other, smiling a bit.

"It looks like to be the end of this nightmare." Felix stated as he looked over at the dead remains of Tiny Box Tim.

With a tear in his eye, Mark when down to his knees and said, "Yeah…but I lost a dear friend. Tiny Box Tim… why did you have to be so evil?!"

"Calm down bro, he's in a better place. Now let's go and play some horror games." Felix stated as he placed a hand upon Mark's shoulder.

Mark looked over at Felix at the corner of his eye and questioned, "Do I need to wear pants while gaming?"

"No… you don't have to." Felix answered in a calm tone.

Mark got up on his feet and ran towards the living room, startling Felix with his own actions, "Weeeee! What kind of horror games do you have?!" he paused while his black jeans flew back towards the front door, "Let's play Amnesia!"

Felix chuckled a bit, finding Mark being silly, "Crazy Mark! Hold up!"

As both Mark and Felix left the scene, a cold breeze came through the home and lingered upon the dead body of who was once was Tiny Box Tim. The chilling scent of blood lingered from its mouth before its eyes immediately opened; indicating that this horrific monstrosity hasn't giving up the fight.

**To Be Continued….?**

**Author's Note: **This was just a one-shot, even though I did have fun typing this up. BUT as I stated in the description, this was originally for the PewDiePie FanFiction contest. I was seriously thinking of participating, but there we two things that made me back away from it. One, the fact that it can only be up to 500 words; pretty much stating that I needed to narrow my description of everything to like high school wise. Two, for some reason my internet connection would NOT let me go onto his site to submit the shorter version. So, in the end, I went ahead and typed this out for fun. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
